Jadilah Cahaya Untukku
by dessyamanda
Summary: Natal... Harusnya, Natal menjadi hari yang membahagiakan, ya? Tapi tidak untukku. Natal tahun ini justru... Menyakitkan. Saat seseorang yang kusuka, menyukai orang lain.


Aku datang ke konser sahabatku; Ishida Yamato, yang merupakan vocalist serta bassist bandnya yang bernama Teenage Wolves. Secara kebetulan... Ah! Bukan kebetulan, mungkin. Aku tahu dia pasti datang untuk menyemangati Yamato. Iya, dia adalah Takenouchi Sora-orang yang kusuka. Aku melihatnya berdiri di pintu belakang, Piyomon menemaninya juga. Kulihat di tangannya terdapat bingkisan. Hmmm? Aroma makanan? Ah, buatan sendiri, ya? Jadi iri, hehe. Seandainya, bingkisan itu untukku. Yah, seandainya.

Dilihat saja, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan untuk siapa bingkisan itu. Akupun menyemangatinya; walau sebenarnya hatiku terasa teriris.

"Cepat berikan padanya!" Sebenarnya, sesak saat aku berkata seperti ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan? Walau sudah kuberi dukungan, Sora tetap kekeuh. Ia tak mau masuk.

Aku memegang pundaknya.

"Cepatlah!" Lalu aku mendorongnya. Cukup kejam? Tenang, aku masih memperhatikan kekuatan doronganku. Tidak mugkin aku setega itu untuk orang yang.. Uhuk! Kusukai.

Sora menoleh, menatap kami yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Jelas sekali dia masih ragu untuk memberikan bingkisan itu.

"Kalau tidak memberinya, biar kami yang memakannya!' ancam Agumon.

Kepercayaandiri Sora akhirnya muncul. Iapun masuk ke belakang panggung, untuk memberikannya pada… Yamato.

"Semoga berhasil, Sora" gumamku.

Ah! Munafik sekali aku. Apa senyum paksaku ini terlihat jelas di mata Sora? Tidak, 'kan? Tapi, menyesakkan, yah, saat kau harus mendukung orang yang kausuka, agar ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai.

"Taichi. Kausudah dewasa, ya?" Oh, Agumon. Ntah itu bisa disebut pujian atau hinaan. Selama ini aku tidak dewasa, 'kah?

"Bodoh" Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Partner yang selalu menemaniku dan menguatkanku, Agumon.

* * *

><p>Sudah sebulan semenjak tragedi-yang-mengiris-dan-mematahkan-hati itu. Gosip teranyar yang kudengar, mereka berpacaran. Yah, sudahlah. Kebetulan hari ini Yamato datang ke apartemenku. Aku akan memastikannya langsung.<p>

TING TONG

Bel berbunyi, dan tidak lama aku medengar suara Yamato. Aku masih terbaring di sofa sambil meyaksikan acara pagi itu. Biarlah adikku saja yang melayaninya. Aku sedang malas bergerak.

"Nii-chan! Ada Yamato-nii" Hikari menggoyangkan tubuhku.

"Iyaa~" dengan tak semangat aku bangkit dari sofa. Ayolah, Taichi! Mana semangat leadermu? Bukannya ada yang harus kautanyakan pada Yamato? Tapi, jujur. Sebenarnya, aku sedih. Aku tahu itu bukan salah Yamato. Sebagai orang yang bukan siapa-siapanya Sora, itu haknnya, 'kan, ingin berpacaran dengan siapa? Tapi…. Tetap saja, aku sedih.

"Berantakan sekali wajahmu, Taichi!" Yamato melempar jaketnya ke arahku.

"Aku ingin berbaring santai di rumah. Dingin sekali di luar" balasku jutek.

Yamato hanya tertawa kecut. Aku mengajaknya masuk ke kamar. Yamato duduk di tempat tidurku, dan aku duduk di kursi belajar, menghadap dirinya.

"Jadi… Kaupacaran dengan Sora, ya?" tanpa basa-basi aku menanyakannya.

"Iya. Ah~ yang namanya gosip cepat sekali tersebar, ya?" Yamato berbaring dan menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Baru seminggu lalu, kok"

Aku terdiam. Remuk, hatiku hancur. Sial! Mulutku terasa kaku, tapi aku tetap memaksanya untuk berbicara. Sepatah kata yang sebenarnya untuk mengucapkannya saja aku tak mampu.

"Selamat, ya!"

Yamato menoleh padaku. Sontak Yamato mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kembali. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Mendekatinya, dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Tolong! Jagalah Sora!"

Yamato menatapku dalam. Indah sekali mata sapphirenya. Apakah tatapan macam ini yang meluluhkan hati Sora? Tidak heran jika Sora menyukainya.

Yamato tersenyum "Serahkan saja padaku!"

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan?" suara lembut adikku terdengar samar di telingaku. Aku tidak menyahutnya. Terdengar langkah kakinya mendekatiku, dan aku merasakan usapan di rambutku. Eeh? Hikari? Apa yang ia lakukan?! Reflek aku terbangun dari tidurku.<p>

"Kaukuat, nii-chan!" ia mengepalkan tangannya, bak sedang mendukung pejuang yang siap berperang. Wuih!

Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku mengacak rambut pendeknya-sebagai rasa sayangku

"Terimakasih, Hikari"

Senyum simpul terbentuk di wajahnya. Manis sekali adikku ini. Siscon? Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang aku mengidap siscon.

"Hikari"

"Iya, onii-chan?"

"Kau.. ada hubungan apa dengan Takeru?" pertanyaan macam apa ini?!

"Hanya teman biasa. Ada apa?" Hikari mengernyitkan alisnya, penasaran.

Aku tertawa.

Hikari menggembungkan pipinya. Lucu sekali wajahnya.

"Kenapa tertawa, sih?"

"Mungkin, bagimu ini lucu. Dan jelas, bagikupun ini lucu. Tapi…" aku memeluknya erat.

"Jangan pergi!" Aku semakin kuat memeluknya.

"Sudah cukup Yamato mengambil Sora. Aku tidak ingin Takerupun mengambilmu dariku"

Hikari melepaskan pelukanku. Lalu, tertawa?

"Hahaha! Apa-apaan, nii-chan? Kaulucu sekali. Dasar siscon!" Hikari menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari keluar. Lalu ia berhenti di pintu kamarku.

"Malam Valentine nanti… Kencan, yuk!" Iapun meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hikari tadi. Kencan? Kencan, ya? Eeh?! Kencan?! Pipiku panas, pasti merah sekali. Untung Hikari tak ada di kamarku lagi. Malulah aku jika ia melihat wajahkku. Tapi, kata-katanya tadi… Membuatku berdebar.

* * *

><p>Tibalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu; malam Valentine. Tapi, sejak siang tadi aku tidak melihat Hikari. Dia bilang pergi ke rumah teman. Teman yang mana? Yah, aku harap dia tidak melupakan janjinya denganku. Jika mengingat kata-kata Hikari, aku jadi tersenyum sendiri. 'Kencan' katanya.<p>

"Kauberhasil membuatku melupakan masalahku, Hikari" bisikku pelan.

"Masalah apa?" pertanyaan itu berhasil mengagetkanku.

"Hikari?! Sejak kapan kaupulang?!"

"Ee~? Baru tadi, sih. Aku lihat kausenyum sendiri. Tidak heran jika kautidak sadar kalau aku sudah pulang"

Aku tersenyum padanya "Sudah siap?"

Hikari mengangguk setuju. Kamipun pergi, tak lupa Hikari mengajak Tailmon.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Hikari. Butiran salju yang turun menghiasi langkah kami berdua. Tunggu! Kenapa jadi canggung begini? Tenang, Taichi! Ini hanya kencan main-main. Bukan kencan ala orang pacaran. Apa yang perlu dicanggungkan? Tapi, benar-benar canggung! Begitu hening. Tak ada percakapan di antara kami berdua. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Terlalu bayak berfikir, tak sadar aku meninggalkan Hikari di belakang. Kenapa Hikari menghentikan langkahnya? Aku memutar langkahku, kembali ke tempat di mana Hikari berada.<p>

"Onii-chan" Hikari menatapku lurus. Tatapan matanya, mengalahkan tatapan Yamato.

Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini.. Untukmu" Ia memberikan bingkisan padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku mebolak-balik bingkisan itu.

"Coklat! Valentine, 'kan?" Tak lupa ia memberikan senyum manisnya. Sudah manis coklat ini, ditambah pula dengan senyumnya.

Aku menunduk menatap coklat itu.

"Kau… Kaumembuatnya sendiri, ya?" Tak sadar air mataku jatuh; Terharu. Harapan mendapatkan bingkisan dari Sora, justru terganti dengan mendapat bingkisan dari orang yang benar-benar kusayangi-melebihi sayangku pada Sora.

"Maaf, ya, tidak memberitahumu. Tadi aku ke minimarket Miyako dan membeli bahan di sana. Kami membuat bersama. Miyako bilang dia ingin memberikannya untuk Ken. Saat Miyako Tanya aku ingin memberikannya untuk siapa, aku jawab saja untuk onii-chan. Dia malah tercengang. Dia pikir aku akan memberikannya pada Take-

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ocehannya, aku memeluknya… Lagi.

"Onii-chan? Kaumenangis?"

"Hikari.. Aku tahu, hanya kata ini saja tak cukup. Tapi.. Terimakasih banyak!"

Hikari melingkarkan tangannya di punggungku, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Jangan sedih lagi, ya! Kausudah jelek, makin jelek kalau kausedih begini"

JLEB!

Aku menatap Hikari. Ia mengeluarkan saputangannya dan menghapus air mataku. Aku mengacak lagi rambutnya. Rambutnya yang pendek terlihat lucu saat berantakan. Ini akibat mengataiku jelek, rasakan!

"Onii-chan!" amuknya.

"Makan, yuk! Aku traktir!" Rambutnya masih teracak, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menuju restoran kecil. Sekarang, aku sudah lupa dengan sakit hatiku. Semua berkat adikku, Hikari.

* * *

><p><strong>Memang, aku kehilangan 'langit' yang selama ini menjadi tempatku bernaung. Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak kehilangan 'cahaya'. 'Cahaya' itu, akan selalu bersinar…<strong>

**Untukku.**

**Bukan untuk Takeru, ataupun Daisuke.**

* * *

><p>Ini fanfic pertamaku di sini. Jadi maaf kalau banyak kekurangan . Mohon bantuannya, ya! m(_ _)m<p>

Untuk scene di koser Yamato, itu aku ambli dari Digimon Adventure 02 episode 38


End file.
